


Computer Virus

by Mako_Octo



Series: Dream Job [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dream Job, M/M, Virus, computer issues, daniel birch and michael dennis, dominant/ submissive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: You know that big meeting Michael and Daniel were preparing for? Well, Michael lost all the notes because he wasn't careful about which sites he went on.





	Computer Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-sode

Tears burned behind my eyes as I stared at the blank document on my laptop. I had taken the time to write up all of Daniel’s notes for his meeting. It was regarding an account that our company had been working on for months. At this meeting, Daniel was going to present a marketing idea that would grow this account by millions! In the weeks leading up to this, Daniel had been very stressed. I had been over his house every night working on it with him, of course with frequent breaks to “release tension”. 

I told Daniel the day before that I was going to take all the notes that we wrote up and type them up in a document for him. 

“You don’t have to do that, I’m the one presenting it.” He told me. I took the notes from him and kissed him.

“That’s exactly why I should do this. You’re too stressed.” His shoulders relaxed and he wrapped his arms around me.

“You’re amazing.” He said, kissing me again, taking work off our minds completely.

I typed up the notes. I saved them in a special folder so I would know exactly where it was. But as if the fates wished to play a cruel joke on me, it was gone. Everything, vanished. My hands shook as I tried to search the inner works of my desktop for the missing document. My breathing quickened as my panic began to turn into an attack. I didn’t even hear the footsteps that came into the office.

“Are you ok?” A beautiful voice spoke. I looked up to Daniel, he still had on his coat and was holding a travel mug I had recently bought him. My eyes grew wide at the sight of him and tears finally fell from them. Setting down the mug, Daniel rushed over to my side of the desk and knelt by me. 

“Michael, Kitten what is it?” he asked, taking my hands so I would look at him. My chest shook as I tried to find my courage.

“I-I lost your notes.” I sobbed, feeling like I had not only made a grave mistake for my job, but our relationship as well. “I-I typed them allllll up last night. A-and now they’re gone! They’re just gone!” I wanted to run away, to hide my face, but Daniel held onto my hands tightly.

“Shhh.” He cooed to me, “calm down. Tell me what happened.” His soft voice slowed my tears, but the stupidity of my mistake kept me from looking at him. I pointed to my computer.

“I saved the notes in a document, and this morning, when I went to open it, nothing is there. Like everything got deleted! I don’t know what I did, but it’s all gone. I don’t have your notes.” I sniffed back the drips from my nose and slowly looked up at Daniel, who was now standing over me so he could see my screen. He slid a hand over my back as he examined it.

“Don’t worry, we still have time, Kitten.” He rubbed my back firmly. “Okay, let’s see. You may have just gotten a malware virus.” He moved his hands to my keyboard and began typing and clicking. I couldn’t see what he was doing as he was blocking the screen. “If your cache isn’t wiped, I may be able to recover it.” He mumbled, I nodded, unsure if he was speaking to me or just thinking out loud. 

I picked at my nails under my desk, silently wishing that everything was ok. As each minute rolled by, I got more and more nervous. Every few minutes resulted in a frustrated sigh from Daniel, making me all the more on edge. After about half an hour, Daniel stood up.

“There you go! Found it!” He put his hand on my shoulder. I sat up quickly and scanned the computer screen in front of me. Sure enough, the entire document was there. I looked up to Daniel, my eyes red and puffy from crying and smiled as wide as I could.

“You did it! I can’t- how did-” Daniel leaned down and kissed my forehead, tussling my hair as he did and silencing my words.

“You’re welcome. Now go print that before we lose it again.” He said as he walked to his desk to set down his things. I nodded happily and clicked print. When I stood to retrieve it from the printer, Daniel spoke again, “Bring your laptop over to my house tonight. Looks like I need to update your virus protection.” I glanced at the computer then to him.

“I can pay for it.” I said, already feeling bad for the help he had just given me. 

But he just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “That’s not what I said. Besides, what I have will probably be better than what you can get.” His half smile made me swoon as I bowed and trotted off to the printer room. Being the boy toy of an exec had its perks, I thought, smiling to myself.


End file.
